SAO Hack Driver
by Master Builder
Summary: A God-like Kirito story. Based on "Hacker saves the day" Arrogant Asuna, Timid Silica, and ... Sinon Kirito x Silica x Asuna x Sinon ABANDONED/ UP-FOR-ADOPTION


"Link Start" Kirito told the computer and he was brought into the system.

-Language- English

-Login Menu - Login

-Username: Kirito

-Password: *********

-Character Select- Kirito

_Entering Server_

He opened his eyes and found himself back in the world of Sword Art Online. "I'm back" Kirito thought before looking around. More players logged in and they appeared everywhere in the area. Kirito quickly skimmed through his inventory and found out that he only has the beginner equipment and for some strange reason a lot of col… LOTS of col. He knew that 90 million col wasn't the starting amount but he wasn't going to complain about.

He quickly exited the area and headed for the secluded meadows. There were a lot of boar mobs that he could fight for now so he headed for one and sliced through it. The boar instantly shattered and he got a mob kill screen… but there was something wrong with it. He killed the lowest mob yet they gave him 7,000 xp and 20,000 col… enough to make him a level 9 right now. He checked his health bar and gaped at what he saw.

"900,000 HP… Okay something's definitely right. Someone must of hacked his account for him. But he don't like to play games that are hacked because it takes away the fun from the game." Kirito thought before trying to sign out. When he tried to log out he couldn't find the "Log Out" button anywhere in the menu. He quickly filed a complaint to the Game Master about the logout button and decided to take a nap while waiting.

(Time Skip: Evening)

Kirito woke up with a yawn and looked at the screen in front of him.

"Complaint Sent by Kirito

Unanswered by Game Master"

The little screen said before Kirito closed it. He got up and stretched before he was surrounded by a blue light. When the blue light faded he found himself in the town center again. "Forced Teleport?" Kirito thought confused. Suddenly in the sky there was a sign that said "Announcement" before spreading out like a dome around the top of the town center and turned the scene red. Suddenly blood dripped from several of the the notices and formed into a massive cloaked blood red figure.

"Welcome to the world of Aincrad. I am Kayaba Akihiko." The robed figure introduced himself, continuing his speech. "I am the only person who can control this world."

"I am sure that all of you have noticed that the logout button has been removed from the main menu." He continued, opening his menu as though to prove his point. "I assure you that this is not a bug in the system. I repeat, this is not a bug. This is one of the features of Sword Art Online."

My eyes were wide at that point. "What? What does he mean by that?"

"You cannot log out of SAO yourselves," Kayaba continued, as if to answer my question. "And no one on the outside can shut down or remove the Nerve Gear so should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the Nerve Gear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and thus ending your life."

"I heard another player explain to another that the Nerve Gear had a transmitter that worked like a battery and that if the safeties for it were removed, it would fry the human brain." One of the player said to another.

"Unfortunately, several players' friends and families have ignored this warning, and have attempted to remove the Nerve Gear. As a result, two hundred and thirteen players are gone forever, from both Aincrad and the real world." He continued, making my eyes widen even further in fear.

"As you can see, news organizations across the world are reporting all of this, including the deaths of those players." Kayaba said, ignoring the words of disbelief coming from all of us. "Thus, you can assume that the danger of a Nerve Gear being removed is now minimal." I gritted my teeth at that part, it was as if he was trying to comfort us with those words; but I knew that no one felt any comfort from that statement. "I have left you a parting gift and I hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game."

Kayaba then disappeared and people started checking their inventories' for the said gift. When they equipped it they found out it was a mirror to surprise of many including Kirito. Once they all got it out all of the sudden a white flash covered them all and… they changed in their NORMAL Forms. Suddenly there was a lot of screaming most about some boys yelling at other boys for pretending to be a girl.

Kirito's mind went blank as he held his mirror shakily while starring in it. "Why Kayaba?" Kirito thought before running out of the center. When he got out of the building it was only then when people realized that the barrier holding them in was gone. Kirito ran through the meadows slicing everything he meets on the way to the next town. He meets a Dire Wolf and sliced through it.

As he ran he got a mob kill screen and almost stumbled. He leveled up LV. 70 and he got a unique ability. "Shadow Clones" Kirito said out loud before equipping it. He found the motions for it and applied them. 2 poofs revealed and he found two identical clones of him. He was briefly surprised before he read the description.

"Creates identical clones of the caster at the cost of of 2 stamina per clone. Used for training, scouting, and battle. Sends memory and xp gain of clones back to the user. Warning: Can be destroyed by one hit." The instructions stated before he closed it. He made the clones go kill some more dire wolves. 5 minutes later the clones poof after getting hit by a tag team of Dire wolves.

Suddenly memories of him killing Dire wolves appeared in his mind and the experience points made him a level 100 which was max. He looked at his col and found it at 110 million col. A message popped up.

"If you want to hide your skill level then go activate skill seal in your inventory 10 times to go back to level 10. Once you reach level 10 the exp bonus won't take effect until you take them off and you will level up like a normal player. But once you take the seals off then you will get the levels you sealed in the seal so if you became level 100 with seals then you will become level 1000 because the seals divide your level by 10. This all I can help you with and this will be the first and last time we will ever contact each other through messages for a month.

-Signed,

Hacker Halt

P.S- Make sure you hide your skill level at all times. I filled out your stats to the max anyway so have fun and be the hero of this game."

Kirito did not know if to thank him or to kill him for hacking the game for him. He with the resolve to finish this game sped to the next town.

(Time Skip: Town Center)

A month has passed yet no one has found the first floor boss until a meeting was called. They all headed to to the town center where Diavel was making a speech."Okay! Let's get this meeting started! Thank you for coming on my behalf, I am Diavel, and I like to think of myself as a knight!

Today, our party found the boss room at the top of the tower, so we need to get to the 2nd Floor and show others its possible to clear this game! That is the duty of everyone here today. Please make several parties amongst yourselves then we shall head to the boss room." Diavel spoke with such conviction, that applause rang out through the Colosseum.

Several people have already committed suicide because they believed the game was unbeatable. This was just the morale booster everyone needed.

Wait right there!" A strange little man with spiky orange hair rudely interrupts Diavel, as he jumps down from his seat to the stage area. "My name is Kibaou, and I want to say something before we take on the boss." Everyone pauses expectantly, waiting for him to go on. "All of you Beta testers ditched us beginners and disappeared the day this game started! They took all of the good hunting spots and easy quests for themselves, so only they could get stronger. They couldn't care less about the rest of us! I'm damn sure some of you were in the Beta." This accusation is met with silence.

"They should get on their knees, apologize, and give up all the items and money they've hoarded! Otherwise, we can't trust these members with our lives!"

"May I speak?" it's a deep voice coming from the crowd. The man who owns this voice stands up. A tall dark-skinned man carrying a large battle-axe on his back walks down to Kibaou and Diavel.

"My name is Agil. Kibaou let me get this straight. You're saying beginners died because the Beta testers didn't take care of them, and that they should take responsibility, apologize, and provide compensation. Is that it?"

"Y-Yeah." Kibaou's reply was a lot weaker now than his previous accusations. Finally Agil showed us the book that was in his hands. I could see it clearly from where I was sitting- it was the guidebook that everyone was given.

"This is data that was all provided by the Beta testers. Listen up, everyone has equal access to this information, but still, many Players died. I thought we would be discussing what we could learn from their deaths and how it can help us defeat the boss." Agil told everybody. He's probably got quite a collection if he's so worried about people taking it.

Agil looked at Kibaou who just looked away with a hmpf.

Everyone left to their friends to make parties while Kirito just sat there unbothered. "Hey do you want to make a party" he heard a soft voice from the side ask. "Sure whatever" Kirito said nonchalantly before pulling an invitation bar to invite her. When it reached her she accepted it and sat down with him. He saw her name which he noted as Asuna.

"Why?" Asuna asked. "Why what?" Kirito asked her while passing her a bread. "Why do you want to fight? It's a death game. You will lose your life if you die here." She asked clutching her bread. "Because I have something worth fighting for. I want to go see my sister again." Kirito told nonchalantly while eating his bread. "Well then why don't you stick in big groups then. Your chances of survival and winning go up really high." Asuna asked.

"Well because it's the opposite around me for some weird reason. If I am in a big group their chances of survival and winning go down. That's why I am a solo player. I have a higher chance of survival when I am by myself." He told her while he finished his bread. "That not true" Asuna nearly yelled but it didn't faze him. "Believe what you want but that's a fact in my case." Kirito said before walking off to a hotel for the night.

He woke up the next day and met up with Asuna and the group before walking through a forest.

They walked for a while heading to the labyrinth for the boss. "Hey what is switching" Asuna asked him randomly. He stopped before looking at her incredulously. While they continued he filled her in with everything she did not know.

(Time Skip)

"Okay men and women now before we go fight the boss I have one thing to say. Lets WIN" Diavel called out. They gave a cheer except Kirito and Asuna who just readied their weapons. He opened the door and the walked in. The boss jumped in with his sentinels and headed for the large group. With a large war cry they all went to fight the sentinels. Kirito dashed on without Asuna and made 9 clones to the surprise of others.

"Special Technique: 10 Sword Hit Fury" Kirito called out before they jumped at the boss from all direction. The original Kirito sliced through the shoulders and crashed to the floor. The boss was left in the red zone and Diavel came running with his sword. The boss threw away it's current weapons before holding the weapon on it's lower back.

When it was still hidden while unsheathed Kirito recognized it and it wasn't the Talwar… it was a No-Daichi. Kirito stood up and ran after him. The boss jumped up and ricocheted off the columns before diving at Diavel. Diavel was cut midsection and slanted before he was sent flying. When the boss turned around it's entire body was cut in half courtesy of Kirito. The boss was sent flying and shattered into pixels. Everybody received a reward screen which they all cheered for.

Kirito got up, closed his screen after equipping a cloak from the Last hit drop. and headed quickly for Diavel with a health potion where Asuna along with some people were talking. When he got there Diavel shattered into into pixels and Kibaou glared at him. He pocketed the potion and brought out a pot of Spruce Pines. He placed the pot where he died and started a teleporter to the the next floor.

(Time Skip: 6 Months)

Aincrad News Headline

The black beater defeated floor 60 boss solo while lead group is still leveling up for the next bosses.

Kirito start clearing the next boss's floor and defeated the last group. He had done it. He reached Level 100 with the seals 90 times on. He reached level 100 9 times including his first time so now if he sealed it 10 more times and reached 100 once more then he will be the most powerful person in the game not that he isn't now but his record is 100 seals and if he let go all of it he will be at level 10,000 with all of his stats 10,000 times more effective.

He sealed his skills 10 more times before heading to Floor 23 for XP Gain.

After about 5 hours Kirito killed the last few monsters of the next dungeon he was clearing.

Level 62 Kirito laid on the floor resting his energy before deciding to go up to Floor 38 to buy a house. He got up and started the transport crystal. Once he got to floor 38 he saw a girl that surrounded by 3 huge apes leaning against a tree. He ran up behind the 3 apes and sliced through them all with one strike. When she looked up she saw him. "Hey are you alright" He asked her. A feather came down into her hands which read Pina's heart. She started crying while clutching the feather… er heart.

"So your pet died didn't she" Kirito asked softly. Kirito pulled her up which she stared at him angrily for. "Hey no use crying now. Let's go revive her." Kirito told her. "We can revive Pina?" the girl asked with wide eyes. "Yes we can we just have to go to floor 41 to get the item." Kirito told her. She brightened up instantly before she sobered down. "I'm only a level 32 so I will do it when I'm strong enough" The girl told him.

"No that won't do. She must be revived within 3 days of her death." Kirito told her. The girl's eyes widened again before she started sobbing. "Hey why are you crying I'll take you with me there." Kirito told her. The girl brightened up before latching onto his arm. "By the way my name is Silica. How about your'?" Silica asked him. "My name is Kirito but you would know me better as the Black Beater." Kirito told her. From the trees a figure sped off.

"THE Black Beater?" Silica asked him. "Kirito just nodded. "Sugoi. What's it like to be a solo player? Ooh what about facing different bosses by yourselves? Do you have a pet?" Silica asked all so fast making Kirito dizzy. "Being a solo player is difficult for most players except me because I only have to watch out for myself.

Facing different bosses by myself… Well it's hard but if you are strong enough you have nothing to worry about. Do I have a pet… Yes I do one moment… STORMBRINGER" Kirito called out to the sky. Clouds surrounded them and a figure shot down from it and right behind Kirito. "Kirito-san there is a dragon behind you!" Silica yelled while bringing her own weapon out. "Woah Woah Silica calm down. Silica meet Stormbringer and Stormbringer meet Silica" Kirito introduced them.

The dragon bowed it's head and Silica was left gaping. "Isn't this a wild dragon that you have to kill on a quest." Silica asked before putting her hand on the dragon's head. "Technically but I abandoned the quest and tamed it since my taming skills were higher than normal." He told her. She accepted that and started petting the dragon. "So what now" Silica asked before getting pulled onto the dragon.

"Now we go to floor 41 Stormbringer" Kirito told the dragon before making her sit right in front of him and he clutched the dragon's scale. The dragon jumped into the sky and headed in the direction of floor 41. "AIIIEEEEE" Silica screamed before turning around while jumping on his lap and hugging him tightly. "Are you scared of heights Silica?" Kirito asked her. She looked up and quickly nodded. While they were passing floor 40 Kirito made Stormbringer slow down and land in a secluded forest.

He jumped off Stormbringer with Silica still around him tightly and dismissed him. He went to a tree stump and sat on it. "Silica as much as I like the way you are now look at your position" Kirito told her. She confusedly looked how she was sitting before turning beet red. She turned around before her lips crashed onto his. Now he had a red tinge on his cheeks. Silica had wide eyes but just closed it and held his face in place.

Their tongue's touched before having a fight over dominance. Kirito won and shoved his tongue down her throat making her skirt wet and little bit on his pants. Silica moaned until Kirito separated from her. "Well we better get going… Hmm let's go a little shopping" Kirito told her as she smiled happily. "Okay what are we going to buy" Silica asked him as they walked into a clearing showing a huge town full of lights.

"Anything you want except weapons" Kirito told her. She looked at him confused then he replied. "Unless you really want it then I can buy it for you otherwise I can make one for you." Kirito told her. They walked into almost every store and they bought a thing or 2 like Accessories, Dragon Feed for Pina, an end limit (99x) of health potions, Max Support Stones for Silica, Max Teleport Stones for both of them, Some clothing (Kirito was shocked at the chestful), and some necklaces.

All that only made Kirito lose a million or 2. ⅗ of it went on the clothing but he has around 375 million now. "Hey Kirito where are we going to stay for the night." Silica asked him. Kirito looked around for a second before pointing at a small building called Dragon's Inn. "But that place is only affordable for a millionaire to stay for a day." Silica protested. "Silica I paid 1 million for your clothes itself and that was pocket change shopping so what do you think is regular for me." Kirito asked with a raised eyebrow.

Silica looked down flustered before they walked into the Inn. When he went in he only saw a few people in the front talking and a person behind the desk. "Welcome to the Dragon's Inn. How long will your stay be?" The woman asked. "Just for the night. How much is the best room here?" Kirito asked her. "Well the room itself is 3,000,000 col and services included is an additional 500,000." She told him. "Just the room." Kirito told her before transferring the col. "Very well your room is all the way to the left. Here is your key and enjoy your stay." She told them. They walked to the room and found only one bed.

"I'll get the coach" Kirito muttered sleepily before Silica stepped in front of him. "No you get the bed. You paid for it so you can sleep on the bed." Silica told him. "How about a compromise? We both sleep on the bed" Kirito suggested. Silica turned into a bright tomato. "Or I can sleep on the coach" Kirito continued while equipping his night clothes and headed for the coach. Before he reached it he was thrown onto the bed and Silica jumped on top of him. "Now you won't go on the coach will you." Silica said with a smirk as she sat on him. "Aww I didn't know you thought that way of me." Kirito drawled.

Silica was confused. Kirito sighed. "Look at you position" Kirito told her. She whipped her at herself and Kirito before realizing something. She was sitting on his manhood. "Why does this always happen?" Silica pouted. Kirito chuckled before going to one side of the bed and falling asleep.

(Time Skip: Floor 41)

"Sugoi" Silica said as she ran into the garden before crouching and examining the flowers. "Come on Silica we have to get the flower" Kirito called her. She came back and they walked off away from the center. They headed off on a path next through the meadow of flowers. Silica ran ahead to look at a strange mushroom only for it to grow and to catch her with it's tongue hanging her upside down.

She started screaming for help until suddenly she fell and was caught by Kirito. "Well let's move on" Kirito told her after getting her on her feet. They walked for a bit until they saw a pedestal. Silica ran to it and found a flower on it. She looked at Kirito who just nodded and picked the flower. "Pneuma Flower" The screen said before she closed it.

"Well let's go back. There are a lot of strong monsters around her" Kirito told her as they walked back. They walked until they reached the bridge they met a red hair adult. "Oh there you are Silica. I'm relieved that you survived. Now come on back with us" the woman told her. "I thought I told you that I quit" Silica yelled.

"Oh now now there is no need to be like tha-" Rosalia started but was interrupted by Kirito. "Okay all of you behind the trees, Come out" Kirito called. 7 guys came out with 6 of them with an orange marker while one was still green. "Well you forced this upon yourself. Hand over the Pneuma Flower or we can kill you both and take it." Rosalia said with a smug smirk.

Kirito turned to Silica and handed her a crystal. "If anything goes wrong… then I want you to teleport out of here." Kirito told her before crossing the bridge. "KIRITO" Silica yelled causing one of the swordsman flinch. "Kirito… no, Boss that's Kirito the black beater, they say that he took on every boss from level 50 to level 60 solo and is part of the lead group. We can't possibly take him." One of them yelled.

"Oh shut up you fool. Would a part of the lead group be out this far from the group. (The swordsmen relaxed) Kill him" Rosalia told them. They gave a war cry and ran at him. Kirito just stood there receiving cuts on his avatar. "I have to help him" Silica thought while her hand went to her blade behind her until she noticed something.

His health bar would go down about 1/1000 before jumping back to 100 percent. Soon all the swordsmen surrounded Kirito but were panting hard. "What's going on. You should be dead by the amount of damage you took." One of them panted out. "400 in 10 seconds." Kirito muttered. "What did you say" One of the swordsmen grunted. "I said all of you together managed to 400 damage in 10 seconds… but unluckily for you my battle regeneration skill is 6000 hp every 10 seconds." Kirito told them and they all stiffened.

"My client came running into a town crying and asking a guild to avenge his fallen guild. No one took him seriously or were cowardly so I accepted it. As you can see here my client spent his entire fortune buying this corridor crystal. You all are going to jail." Kirito told them. "Wait a minute if you hurt me you become an orange player." Rosalia panicked while readying her spear. Kirito disappeared and reappeared next to her with his blade at her neck.

"You forget that I am a solo player. A few days of orange won't bother me at all." Kirito whispered. Rosalia dropped her spear and Kirito led her to her group. "Corridor Crystal Activate: Black Iron Palace Jail" Kirito called out to crystal that was in the middle of the group. The crystal disappeared along with the group. He turned to Silica who ran and tackled him causing him to stumble a bit. "You're alright" she gushed. Kirito looked amused before patting her head softly. "Of course. They don't call me the Black Beater for no reason." Kirito told her before he picked her face up and kissed her nose. She blushed neon red before he stopped. "Come on, let's revive her at the inn" Kirito whispered as he pulled out his stone.

She pulled her teleportation stone as well and they both activated it causing them to reappear on level 38 town center. They walked quickly back to the inn and sat on the couch before taking out Pina's heart and the Pneuma flower. She pressed the plant to the feather heart and watched it glow. Suddenly a bar came up and it showed "10 minutes till completion".

"Well we got 10 minutes to spare. What do you want to do?" He asked Silica. She launched herself onto him and kissed him passionately. He was taken aback before he pushed her onto the couch and kissed more roughly as he laid on top of her.


End file.
